


Cultural Differences: So Wrong But Yet So Right

by msgeekstyle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduilweek, Day Two: Cultural Differences, M/M, my laptop didn't work, sorry this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgeekstyle/pseuds/msgeekstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil kissed Bard after the Battle of the Five Armies. Bard has a major freak-out because he was always taught that a man loving a man is wrong. But then he visits Mirkwood and sees several same-sex couples and how nobody gives a damn about it. And he talks to Thranduil and SMOOOOOOCH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Differences: So Wrong But Yet So Right

**Author's Note:**

> My second work for the Barduilweek.  
> My mother tongue is not English and this was not beta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> I hope you like it! :)

Bard tried not to think of what Thranduil would do when they saw each other again. He really did. The new king of Dale was avoiding these thoughts ever since… well, ever since the Battle of the five Armies. That was over one year ago and still, he could never forget what happened when he and the elvenking had met after the battle. But he had to. It was wrong.

He should never remember. Not the happiness he felt when seeing Thranduil alive, not how the elf’s face flickered with emotion. Pain, relieve,… love? Was that love? It could not be. It was wrong. But then he felt himself being pulled into a hug, felt those soft lips pressing on his own, smelt this enticing smell of wood and spices and something totally and utterly unique. And it just felt so **_RIGHT_**.

Bard remembers kissing the elf back before coming to his senses and breaking the forbidden contact. A flash of hurt crossed Thranduil’s fair face but his usual stony mask slipped back into place so fast, that Bard was sure it was just his imagination. After all the elvenking could not possibly want something so looked down upon, so completely wrong.

It was too late for all his worries now though since the large gates of the woodelves’ palace were already in sight. Once inside Bard could only gape and crane his neck at the greatness and the design of the halls. It looked as if the roots of giant trees were pillars supporting the ceilings and walls of smooth stone and maybe they were real, or the elves skillfully carved them into the stone, Bard could not tell.

He and his men were led to their chambers to refresh themselves. After a much needed bath and a change of clothes a servant led Bard to the king’s study. On the way there they crossed what Bard suspected to be a public place. A  couple of elves were sitting around a table drinking and talking, a small distance away there was another one sitting on the floor laughing. Bard could see several of these groups doing different things to pass the time. He even spotted a few couples kissing in different corners of the hall. As soon as they passed into another hallway they came across two elves, who were engrossed in a heated make-out session. They jumped apart when Bard’s guide cleared his throat, too busy to notice the footsteps approaching. With shock the human noted that they were both males and his shock was even greater when after glancing at Bard, his guide and then at each other they just laughed and walked away, even holding hands while doing so. 

And to the human’s confusion the other elf did not seem to care.

 Shortly after that Bard was led through a door into another large room. This one was filled with high bookshelves nearly bursting with books and papers and still nothing looked out of place or untidy. On the other side of the room flames were dancing in a fireplace with soft-looking armchair in front of it. Next to the fireplace there was a door in the wall that seemingly led into a garden if the rich flowers visible through it were any indication. In front of this door was an impressively big desk. Stacks of papers, different quills and ink were neatly arranged on it. And behind this desk sat _**HE**_. Bard could not help but marvel at the long pale blonde hair, the flawless skin, those icy-blue eyes under thick dark eyebrows… Again Bard could feel the familiar emotions cursing through him and he forced himself to shove them away and averting his eyes so as not to stare. “King Thranduil” he greeted the regal being in front of him. In turn there was a smooth “King Bard” directed at him in this rich, deep voice… Focus! Bard reminded himself. At the same time Thranduil fluidly stood up and went to fill two glasses with wine, which were located on a small table near the fireplace. ”I sure hope your journey was pleasant and your quarters are to your liking.” “Aye, we were able to travel without interruption. And the quarters are truly marvelous.” Bard replied.

 “And yet something troubles you.” The elf passed him a glass full of wine while fixing him with a stare. The brunette could not help but blush “Well…” At Thranduils arched brow he told him about the encounter with the couple. The tall blonde chuckled slightly “Surely things like this happen in Dale, too.” “But they are both male!” Bard blurted out. Thranduil seemed to freeze momentarily, then he placed his glass on his desk, stood up straight and looked the human directly in the eyes “That is your problem?  They are both males?” Bard blushed and stared down at his feet. “Elves love seldom enough as it is” Thranduil continued “They should not be denied this love just because of their chosen partner’s gender.  I have heard tales that some human settlements forbid love between two males or females but I have to admit, I did not think you to believe in these kinds of prejudices.” For a while it was only the crackling fire was heard in the elvenking’s study.

“It is hard to think different when this is everything I’ve ever been told.” The human’s voice was barely above a whisper. Bard still had his eyes fixed on his shoes but his thoughts were racing. Did this mean what happened was not wrong? Was it possible? COULD it even be possible? Suddenly his chin was lifted by smooth hands and he stared directly into icy-blue eyes. “What does your heart tell you?” Thranduil whispered. He was so close that Bard could feel warm puffs of breath on his face. “I.. I am not sure…” the human admitted “Right now it feels like butterflies are having a party in my belly. But there still is this voice in my head telling me that this has to stop. That it is wrong.”

There was hope in Thranduil’s eyes “Then tell this voice to shut up.”

 

 

 

And they kissed.


End file.
